1. Field of the Invention
This invention broadly concerns a curtain of flexible material which may be attached to the interior of a vehicle and deployed over a portion of the exterior to provide a barrier to the transfer of soil from the vehicle exterior to a person in proximity to the vehicle. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a curtain which is provided with a rigidfying member which maintains the curtain in an extended position and aids in its positioning by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Protective covers for vehicles have long been known since the time of carriages. For example, horse-drawn carriages could be provided with a step-cover, which was attached to a carriage door, fitting closely over the step, to prevent mud from being thrown onto the step by the wheels of the carriage, which was removed when the carriage door was opened. Another well known protective item known for vehicles is a "bra" which fits over the front of a vehicle to protect the paint finish from mud and debris. Fender covers are known for use by mechanics and the like to protect the paint finish of the vehicle from grease or scratches.
All of these protective items work well to protect a vehicle, or at least a portion thereof, from mud or debris which may attach thereto during use or in the garage. However, none of these items provides a means of inhibiting the transfer of soil or moisture from the vehicle to an occupant during ingress or egress from the vehicle.
Accordingly, there has developed a need for an inexpensive yet easy to use protective cover for a vehicle to protect the occupant and his or her clothing from soil on the vehicle during ingress and egress.
There is a further need for a protective cover which is easily deployable for use, and conveniently stowable when not in use.
Additionally, there is a need for a protective cover which can be readily cleaned and removed.
An additional need has been noted for a protective cover which is readily visible and can be seen at night when illuminated.